The Death of the Incredible Hulk
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * | Plot = David Banner, now under the name of David Bellamy, masquerades as a mentally-challenged janitor in order to gain access to a scientific laboratory in Portland, Oregon. He believes that one of the scientists working at the lab, Ronald Pratt, is able to help him be-rid of his gamma-induced mutation that turns him into the Hulk. One night, following a transaction at a bank, David is mugged by a group of thieves. The stress surrounding the ordeal transforms him into the Hulk, whom attacks the criminals but catches the attention of the police. The Hulk escapes. The following day, David bypasses security protocols and breaks into Pratt's laboratory. Examining the formula written on a blackboard in the lab, David makes corrections. While this is going on, a KGB spy, Jasmine, is approached by her superior, Kasha, in regards to one last mission before her retirement. The job; infiltrate Pratt's lab and steal the files regarding his experiments. However, when Jasmine refuses, Kasha gains her cooperation after threatening the life of Jasmine's sister, Bella. The following morning, Pratt examines the formula on the blackboard and sees that it is, in fact, correct. Determined to find who seems to be aiding him, he hides in the lab in order to await the arrival of his secret assistant. When David arrives, Pratt reveals himself and asks David to tell him something before he activates the security alarm. David reveals his true identity and explains to Pratt his situation regarding his condition. Banner also makes note of how Pratt's research into the human body's capacity to heal goes hand-in-hand with his own condition, allowing the Hulk to heal from wounds within seconds thanks to his accelerated metabolism, leaving him without scarring. Pratt believes that he can cure David, but informs him that study of the Hulk must first be conducted. During the course of the week, Pratt, Banner, and Pratt's wife Amy, construct a specialized, force field cage in order to monitor Banner's vitals during the observation. Just before the observation begins, David rigs himself a tranquilizer that would kick into effect once the experiment is completed. Banner then shocks himself with an electrical rod in order to trigger a transformation into the Hulk. The energy barrier restrains the Hulk until Pratt gains his readings, and Amy initiates the tranquilizer. Banner reverts back to normal, and the Pratts photograph and document the puncture wound from the tranquilizer. Banner and the Pratts then replay the footage. Banner, claiming that it his his first time seeing his mutated form, states that he fails to see any humanity within the Hulk. The following day, the laboratory's board announces their pulling of funding from Pratt due to his lack of results from his research. As a result, Pratt moves up the date on his cure for David. An eastern-European spy network, devoted to using Pratt's research for terrorism, breaks into the lab and kidnap the Pratts. Banner, whom has fallen for Jasmine and vice versa, goes to rescue the Pratts. During the couple's search for the Pratts, Banner and Jasmine learn that the latter's sister, Bella, is the actual, true leader behind the spy network. Banner transforms into the Hulk, one last time, and tries to protect Jasmine and the Pratts. The Hulk boards the plane, on which Bella and her associate Zed are trying to escape. Bella attempts to shoot the Hulk, but the bullet is fired towards the bottom of the plane by accident and it strikes the fuel tank, causing the plane to explode. The Hulk falls from the plane into the night and crashes into the ground, where he reverts to Banner one final time. The Pratts and Jasmine surround Banner, with Jasmine begging for David not to die and that they could be free. David, in his dying breaths, states that he is free. | Cast = * Bill Bixby as David Banner * Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk * Elizabeth Gracen as Jasmin * Phillip Sterling as Dr. Ronald Pratt * Barbara Tarbuck as Amy Pratt * Anna Katarina as Bella * John Novak as Zed * Carla Ferrigno as the Bank Teller | Notes = *Though not possessing any score at Rotten Tomatoes, The Death of The Incredible Hulk was partially well received by fans.The Death of the Incredible Hulk at Rotten Tomatoes | Trivia = * The bank teller, who talks to David in the bank, is played by Lou Ferrigno's wife, Carla. * There were plans, for another movie, where David is brought back to life. However, Bill Bixby's death put a stop to the plans. | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Смерть невероятного Халка